The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and manufacturing methods therefor and in particular to a semiconductor device having an inner lead portion electrically coupled with a semiconductor chip through a bonding wire and a manufacturing method therefor.
When semiconductor packages are considered in terms of sealing structure, they are classified into two categories: hermetically sealed package and non-hermetically sealed package. Among non-hermetically sealed packages, especially, transfer mold type plastic packages are in the mainstream.
This plastic package has such a structure that a semiconductor chip and leads are coupled with each other through wires and they are sealed with resin. This type of semiconductor device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-252328.